1990 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
The 1990 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament was the culmination of the 1989–90 season in men's ice hockey for teams in Division I of the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA). The Wisconsin Badgers defeated the Colgate Red Raiders in the championship game, held in Detroit, Michigan on April 1. This was the first year in which the consolation game was not played since the tournaments premier in 1948. Boston University's 30 goals scored during the tournament is the highest ever for a single team. The Terriers also played the most NCAA tournament games in one year (7). Qualifying teams The NCAA permitted 12 teams to qualify for the tournament and divided its qualifiers into two regions (East and West). Each of the tournament champions from the four Division I conferences (CCHA, ECAC, Hockey East and WCHA) received automatic invitations into the tournament with At-large bids making up the remaining 8 teams. The NCAA permitted one Independent team to participate in the tournament and placed it in the East Regional with the intent to insert an additional independent in the West Regional the following season. As a result, the two western conferences (CCHA and WCHA) would split four open spots as opposed to the East's three. Format The tournament featured four rounds of play. The three odd-number ranked teams from one region were placed into a bracket with the three even-number ranked teams of the other region. The teams were then seeded according to their ranking with the top two teams in each bracket receiving byes into the quarterfinals. In the first round the third and sixth seeds and the fourth and fifth seeds played best-of-three series to determine which school advanced to the Quarterfinals with the winners of the 4 vs. 5 series playing the first seed and the winner of the 3 vs. 6 series playing the second seed. In the Quarterfinals the matches were best-of-three series once more with the victors advancing to the National Semifinals. Beginning with the Semifinals all games were played at the Joe Louis Arena and all series became Single-game eliminations. The winning teams in the semifinals advanced to the National Championship Game. Tournament Bracket Note: * denotes overtime period(s) First Round (E3) Maine vs. (W6) Bowling Green (E4) Boston University vs. (W5) North Dakota (W3) Lake Superior State vs. (E6) Alaska-Anchorage (W4) Minnesota vs. (E5) Clarkson Quarterfinals (E1) Boston College vs. (W4) Minnesota (E2) Colgate vs. (W3) Lake Superior State (W1) Michigan State vs. (E4) Boston University |score1 = 6 – 3 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Smolinski, Norris) Shawn Heaphy – 09:03 (Beadle, Miller) Pat Murray – 11:46 |1-1-2 = 05:09 – Shawn McEachern (Sacco, Krys) 10:51 – Dave Tomlinson (Koskimaki) |1-2-1 = (Miller) Pat Murray – 10:04 (Miller, Murray) Jim Cummins – GW – 13:31 (Cummins, Murray) Kip Miller – 14:18 |1-2-2 = No scoring |1-3-1 = (Murray, McCauley) Kip Miller – 03:58 |1-3-2 = 06:42 – Tony Amonte (McEachern) |goalie1-1 = |goalie1-2 = |date2 = March 24 |score2 = 3 – 5 |recap2 = |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = (White) Bryan Smolinski – 01:02 |2-1-2 = No scoring |2-2-1 = (Woolley, Muzzatti) Shawn Heaphy – 14:00 |2-2-2 = 00:23 – Phil von Stefenelli (Legault, Amonte) 11:46 – Ed Ronan (Legault, von Stefenelli) 19:30 – Shawn McEachern (Amonte) |2-3-1 = (Murray, White) Steve Beadle – 10:54 |2-3-2 = 06:42 – GW – Mike Sullivan (McEachern, Amonte) 15:38 – Tony Amonte (Legault, McEachern) |goalie2-1 = |goalie2-2 = |date3 = March 25 |score3 = 3 – 5 |recap3 = |home3 = 1 |won3 = 2 |3-1-1 = (Murray, Miller) Steve Beadle – PP – 19:17 |3-1-2 = 11:14 – Mark Bavis (Ahola, Mi. Bavis) |3-2-1 = (Miller, Russell) Jason Woolley – PP – 02:58 (Woolley, Miller) Pat Murray – 07:28 |3-2-2 = 00:23 – Petteri Koskimaki (Ronan) 11:33 |3-3-1 = (Murray, White) Steve Beadle – 10:54 |3-3-2 = 06:42 – Ed Ronan (Sacco, Ahola) 07:02 – GW PP – Tony Amonte (Cashman) 18:03 – Robert Regan (Sullivan, von Stefenelli) |goalie3-1 = |goalie3-2 = |series = Boston University won series 2–1}} (W2) Wisconsin vs. (E3) Maine Frozen Four National Semifinal (E1) Boston College vs. (W2) Wisconsin (E2) Colgate vs. (E4) Boston University National Championship (W2) Wisconsin vs. (E2) Colgate All-Tournament Team *G: Duane Derksen (Wisconsin) *D: Rob Andringa (Wisconsin) *D: Mark Osiecki (Wisconsin) *F: John Byce (Wisconsin) *F: Joel Gardner (Colgate) *F: Chris Tancill* (Wisconsin) * Most Outstanding Player(s) See also *1990 Frozen Four References Category:1990 in hockey Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments